Lady Lizzie's Deamon
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: NOTE: i am submitting a couple of incomplete works just because, so please enjoy. In a little tea shop Lady Elizabeth finds an odd little deamon of her very own. A contract made souly out of music and protection the half human/half deamon child wouldn't pose any threat, so why is Sebastian so edgy? Plz R


Fourteen year old Elizabeth Middleford first found him wondering around her favourite tea shop asking to use the piano.

It had been a glorious sunny day, not a cloud in the sky and every shop was busy; Elizabeth had done well in a fencing tournament the previous night so she treated herself to a luxury shopping trip for a new cute outfit for herself and Ciel.

After visiting all of her favourite boutiques and splashing out on a couple of different outfits Elizabeth went for some sweet tea and cake at a little cafe in a quite part of London, adorned with roses in the windows, ivy climbing the walls and doilies on every surface; it was cute and quaint, everything Lizzie liked.

"did you enjoy your shopping miss?" her brown haired servant Paula asked as they sipped their honey tea.

Lizzie beamed happily, gently touching the many bags at her feet, "oh yes, I wish I could have bought more, everything was so cute." she giggled.

Elizabeth's long blond hair was pulled into its usual high pigtails, a pink tea rose at each fastening, her frilly and lacy dress matched the roses in colour and for once her bright white shoes were heeled, a single necklace around her slender neck.

They ate their cream cakes while making polite convocation, then he appeared.

Looking completely out of place in such a dainty and light place he was a dirty boy maybe two years younger than Lizzie, his black hair was in need of washing, his clothes were nothing more than rags hanging off his thin frame dangerously and his shoeless feet padded soundlessly across the plush carpet.

The waitress behind the counter smiled sadly at him, obviously recognising him, ordered him to washing his hands and pointed towards the little white piano at the corner of the cafe.

Lizzie was unable to take her eyes off him, his fragile body moving quite smoothly as he sat at the piano.

Suddenly beautiful music filled the air, soothing, pleasing and sweet notes floated around each diner, stopping convocations and mesmerising each of them.

Lizzie found herself lost in a world of music and flowers, all her senses filled with sweet things it made her think of her little fiancée Ciel and how he had mentioned about always wanting music in his home.

Soon the music stopped, every clapped softly, the boy stood, took no bow and was handed a small bag with something in it by a waitress and then turned to leave; Lizzie was instantly on her feet.

"excuse me!" she called softly.

The boy turned around slowly, his swirling green and dark brown eyes staring intently into Lizzie's bright green ones, "may I help you miss?" his voice was croaked, he sound sick.

Lizzie clasped her hands together, placing on her best smile, "you play wonderfully." she praised happily.

A flicker of a smile crossed his thin face, "thank you." he whispered, gripped the bag tightly.

Unsure of how to say what she wanted next Lizzie put on her best smile, radiating sweetness and charm she just tried her best, "i would like you to play for me, at my home. I'll pay you very well."

the boy stood for a moment, not saying anything, with a small frown, so Lizzie continued to smile greatly at him, "i am not what you think I am." he finally said before turning sharply on his heel and leaving the cafe.

"wait! Paula stay here." Elizabeth called before racing after the boy, "please wait!"

swirling eyes met her's again, looking a bit confused, "miss, please. What do you want?" he asked in a soft voice.

Wishing that she had put on her low heeled shoes Lizzie quickly caught her breath, "i already told you, I would like my house filled with music." she pleaded again.

"i already told you miss," he tried to speak again but Lizzie wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Lizzie grasped his thin hands in her own little ones, "please, i've never heard someone play as beautiful as you. You'll have a bed, food and pay. Please."

the boy was silent again, but he was obviously thinking it over, "it is all very kind of you miss, but I am not exactly human." he confessed softly.

During her short life Elizabeth had seen some very strange things, such as Ciel coming back with a butler who could do the extraordinary, circuses that made dolls out of children and the dead coming back to life.

But the boy seemed human enough, "how not human?" she asked softly, still holding his hands in her's.

His strange eyes were downcast as he spoke, "i am half a demon, but I just want to be human. To live with another human I must have a contract with them."

without a word Lizzie led the boy back to the cafe, only slightly worried about his dirty feet and clothes; Paula was still waiting for her when she got back, another pot of tea on the table.

"this is my new pianist." Lizzie announced.

Sitting at the table the boy stared at Lizzie with his mouth open, "miss, I already told you. I need to make a contract." he insisted.

"then lets make one." Lizzie said simply and poured him a cup of sweet tea.

The boy laughed lightly, "you make it sound as easy as buying shoes."

Lizzie sipped her tea, "isn't it?"

the boy was about to argue but stopped himself, "alright. I only ask one thing of you to make this contract; I wish to be human."

Paula shot Lizzie a confused look but the blond girl didn't look away from the boy, "of course." she said softly.

"you will have complete control of me, if you wish me to protect then I will obey." he promised firmly.

Lizzie smiled, "deal." she held her hand out and he kissed it softly.

Barely noticeably an interact design wrapped itself around Lizzie's delicate wrist, like a beautiful bracelet inside her skin; a similar design appeared on the boy's wrist.

"my name was Mid." he told her softly, "would you like me to keep that name?"

Lizzie only giggled softly, admiring the bracelet like tattoo, "of course, Mid is a nice name." she took a gently bite out of a strawberry, "now, I would like you to play the piano everytime I ask of it, or my fiancée comes to visit. Of course you must escort me everytime I go out too."

"yes, Lady Lizzie." Mid said softly, placing a hand on his heart and bowing his head, "one more thing." he added gently.

From inside his filthy shirt he pulled out the most beautiful piece of jewellery Lizzie had ever seen; the design was nearly identical to the one now around her wrist, it was gold and encrusted with tiny gems that glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

Very carefully Mid replaced Lizzie's necklace with his own, his swirling eyes resting on the green, "whenever you give me an order, or wish me to be demon, place your hand upon this." he instructed.

Despite Mid being dirty from head to toe Lizzie dressed him in one of the outfits she had purchased for Ciel to wear; a white and light blue waistcoat and long shorts with a bright white frilled shirt and boots he finally looked slightly human.

On returning home Lady Middleford didn't quite know what to think of her daughter's new pianist and little butler; obviously a dirty boy beneath his fancy clothes he was thin and ill looking and she was about to order him out until Elizabeth sat him at the piano.

The song he played was beautiful but strong, lasting only minuets but Lady Middleford allowed him to stay if he could prove that he could actually protect her daughter.

"i've never held a sword before, m'lady." the boy confessed with a short bow.

Lizzie touched her new pendent, hanging low on her chest, "prove yourself Mid." she ordered with a small smile, as flash of red crossing Mid's eyes.

Lizzie's older brother Edward arrived to watch and was very impressed by what he saw; the dirty boy dressed in riches fenced like an expert until their mother's fencing sword fell with a loud clatter to the floor.

Edward snorted a soft laugh, "if he wasn't so poor I would rather you marry him." he told Lizzie in a loud voice.

"did I prove myself Lady Lizzie?" Mid asked, his face not even flushed with effort.

Before she could answer Lady Middleford appeared next to them, "he certainly did. I will get the other servants to wash him, I cannot allow anyone to see him like this." she gestured to his matted hair.

With every move approved by Lizzie, Mid was cleaned up, his hair was washed and untangled but not cut, just tied back gracefully at the nape of his neck; a small butler's uniform was found but Lizzie insisted on a brightly coloured waistcoat, a different colour everyday.

Nothing could be done instantly about his skinny frame but a course of three meals a day would sort him out fast enough.

A small piano was placed in Lizzie's bedroom, flowers were placed upon it and a metronome; every night Mid would play Elizabeth to sleep and every morning he would play to wake her, his thin fingers never seeming to tire.

Lizzie was used to Paula being around her, helping her dress and so on but it was different with Mid, who stood behind her like a shadow and did everything she asked.

"are you not worried about me becoming spoiled?" Lizzie asked one night as Mid wrote some notes down on a piece of paper.

"of course not Lady Lizzie. You are to become a Phantomhive anyway, you will always had servants at your beck and call." Mid answered softly.

Lizzie frowned slightly, "i don't want to become spoilt, that's not cute at all." she mumbled.

Her little demon butler laughed lightly, "then do not allow yourself to become spoiled. I will do as you say, if you do not want to become spoilt then do not exploit your power." he informed her gently and set off the metronome.

So far Lizzie had never had to use Mid's proper demon form, his ability to carry many, many shopping bags without becoming tired was always useful and as a fencing partner he was top rate but Lizzie had never found herself in a position to ask him not to be human.

It was a slightly rainy day when Lizzie decided to venture into town for a some spontaneous shopping, Mid held her large frilled umbrella as they ventured through the town, looking in shop windows.

Lizzie felt sad that the bottom of her yellow dress was becoming soaked from the puddles she was being force to walk through but it was always better than he feet becoming cold.

"Lizzie?" a voice suddenly said.

Mid lifted the umbrella to reveal a slightly confused Ciel, dressed in a dark blue cape like coat, top hat and heel boots, his family ring glinting on his thumb and right eye covered with a silk eyepatch.

Without thinking Lizzie flew at her fiancée and hugged him tightly, barely noticing the butler dressed in black.

"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed happily, hugging him, "it's been so long."

Thirteen year old Ciel carefully peeled his fiancée off him and straightened his top hat, "what are you doing out in the rain Lizzie?" he asked shortly.

It was then that Lizzie realised that water was dripping onto her dress, staining it a dark colour; suddenly a light purple cape was placed around her shoulders, the dark ribbon being tied instantly by musicians fingers.

"you'll become cold Lady Lizzie." Mid said softly, still holding the umbrella firmly.

Ciel's light blue eye narrowed at the sight of her little butler, in his matching yellow hair ribbon and waistcoat, "who is this?" he asked as calmly as he could.

The blond girl giggled, clapping her hands happily, "isn't he just the cutest. He's my personal servant." she told Ciel.

Mid bowed his head, since if he properly bowed then the umbrella would be away from Lady Lizzie, "it is nice to finally meet you Lord Phantomhive." he said respectfully.

It was then that Ciel's butler all clad in black stepped forwards, "he seems rather small and fragile." he said in a innocent voice.

"he beat my mother at fencing." Lizzie said softly, "and plays music for me everytime I ask."

Ciel's butler, Sebastian, eyed Mid with his dark eyes before they fell upon the pendent around Lizzie's neck, "Lady Lizzie, where did you acquire that?" he asked.

"here is neither the time nor the place. Let us go to a cafe." Mid butt in and began to lead them to the familiar cafe.

Once inside Mid hung both cape and umbrella up, Sebastian doing the same, Lizzie sat with Ciel at a window table and ordered sweet tea.

Lizzie gently touched the pendent, "play something for Ciel." she ordered before sipping her tea.

With a short bow Mid made his way to the piano, the butler all clad in black following him; the music was slightly different to what Mid usually played, whenever he was with Lizzie he play light, sweet music but there was something more in the song for Ciel.

"so where did you get that Lizzie?" Ciel asked and tried to put more honey in his tea but Sebastian took it away swiftly.

Lizzie smiled, a while ago she had vowed never to keep secrets from her fiancée, "Mid gave it to me when I made a contract with him." she told Ciel softly.

For a while Ciel just stared at her, open mouthed but before he could say anything Mid had stopped playing and came to the table, "did you enjoy your song Lord Phantomhive?" he asked and Lizzie handed him a cup of hot tea.

"what contract?" Ciel hissed.

As if to answer his question Mid reached for a sugar cube, his sleeve riding up to reveal the seal around his wrist; a great amount of colour rushed to Ciel's face and he stood with a clatter.


End file.
